It's a Sick Thing
by BlackLily17
Summary: James is sick. Lily helps. Enough said, Read and Review! P.S. Not all fluff things are seen in romantic relationships...


**BlackLily17, currently here to give you a one shot I've been craving to give!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the others. All credit goes to rightful owners!**

**P.S. : I don't know songs from the 1970's, so let the lullaby be anonymous.**

**oOo**

Lily walked to the heads' dormitory that lunch alone, tying her red hair in a ponytail.

Well you see, this is Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts where she is given the responsibility to become the Head Girl together with James Potter.

Somehow, the bane of her existence, and her enemy since she first stepped foot in Hogwarts became her closest friend.

James, who already gave up (he says so) on pursuing Lily, has a girlfriend named Stephanie Corrine. She and Lily don't get along too much, so Lily makes sure she's far from them when they're together.

Lily clutched her bag as she went inside the Common Room. Basically, the Marauders are practically lost without James so she decided to search for him. James didn't appear during breakfast and neither of his classes. Being the idiot friends they were, they didn't check on his dorm.

His girlfriend is actually killing Lily and accusing her of kidnapping him. Lily rolled her brilliant emerald eyes and chuckled to herself dryly. She knocked into James' dorm.

"Come—Achoo!—in!" came James' muffled voice. Lily cringed. _He's sick then_.

She pushed the door open, catching a sight of the over messy room and the boy who blew his nose on a tissue.

James is lying on his bed with an ice bag lumped over his head.

Lily crinkled her nose in disgust. "Do you even clean your room?" she asked, as she picked up a stinking sock and placed it in the laundry basket.

"I'm _sick _and—achoo!-weak_, _and that's all you—achoo!-care about!" he glared venomously at Lily who shrugged and sat down beside his head. She touched his forehead and winced.

"You're sick." She said, dropping her bag.

"I'm informed." James muttered. Lily grinned.

"That's probably because of this untidy room." She said. "And, by the way, your bloody friends are looking for you in the library." James chuckled. He'll never be in the library. Unless, of course, if it has something to do with Lily.

"_And _your girlfriend is accusing me of kidnapping you, so you might as well show up." Lily grumbled, arranging the ice pack.

"Well, you see, I'm sick and—achoo! - I _can't _stand." James retorted.

"Why didn't you go in the Hospital Wing?" Lily asked him, standing up and looking out the window.

"And what? Have that old bat fuss about me? No thanks. _Mr. Potter, you again! What did you do this time? You're always in this place!_" James imitated the healer's voice horrbily as he pushed his glasses further to his nose.

Lily conjured a medical kit and started bringing out medicines.

"What are you doing?" James asked her curiously.

"Well, we need to get you up, don't we?" she said as she started to pour the medicine into a spoon, but stopped abruptly. "Did you already eat?"

James shook his head. "No, not yet"

Lily blinked. "Well, you need to eat first before you drink your—did you even take a bath?"

James bit his lip. "Err—I can't stand."

"You didn't!" Lily said faintly, and then she suddenly turned serious. "I'm going to get your girlfriend."

"No don't!" James squeaked. Lily looked at him, bewildered. "Why?"

"Err—I don't want her to see me like this." James gestured to his position and Lily stared at him.

She sighed. "Fine"

"I'm helping you up, but I won't help you take a bath." She said sternly. "I wouldn't dream of it." James grinned at her cheekily while Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

She helped him get up, and accompanied him up to the bathroom door. Soon after, she heard the rushing of water. Lily decided she's going to clean the room first, since it's very unsanitary.

She called for her favorite house elf that rendered her service, "Twinkle!" and asked her to give her mushroom soup, two slices of bread and a glass of water.

Lily just finished dusting off the shelf when James shouted. "Oi, Lily! Can you give me my towel? It's in the cabinet!"

"Which cabinet?" Lily shouted as she approached a cabinet.

"The one near the door!" James shouted back.

Lily got a pink flowery towel and knocked into the bathroom door. She looked away while she handed the towel. James stuck his head out and grinned. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." Lily muttered while James' head went inside the bathroom once again.

"Get it fast! The soup will get cold!" Lily said, as she saw the magazines fell from the cabinet.

Just a look at it and she felt scandalized.

"I'm done!" James announced, coming out of the bathroom in denim rugged jeans and white shirt, and then took notice at what Lily is holding and laughed at her expression.

"Are you scandalized?" he asked teasingly, as he went back to bed.

Lily pushed the magazines back to the cabinet. "No. I'm _highly _scandalized." She muttered. James chuckled and pushed his covers up. "How come you have this?" Lily asked.

"Sirius gave it to me." James shrugged.

"That makes sense." Lily said.

"Did your mother teach you how to hang your towel after you use it?" she added as she picked up the towel James used and hanged it on a chair.

"Yes but Sirius obliviated it from me." He replied, grinning cheekily. Lily snorted a sarcastic laughter as she gave James his food in a breakfast tray. "After you eat, drink your medicine and then you'll be alright. You just need a rest." She said, sitting down.

James chewed on his bread. "I didn't know you're going to be a Healer."

"I'm not. I'm going to be an auror." Lily said, watching him and taking the guitar which is placed beside his bed. "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to cure a fever." She added, when he opened his mouth to reply.

Lily strummed the guitar and was surprised when her fingers emitted dust. "When have you used this? And it's out of tune!" she said, blowing off the dust, of course, away from James.

"I don' know." He said, gulping up the soup, which dripped off his chin. Lily picked up the tissue box and handed it to him.

Lily started tuning the guitar while James drank his medicine. Lily took the ice bag and replaced the ice. After banishing the breakfast tray and medical kit, she placed the ice bag on James' head, after he arranged his sleeping position.

He snuggled closer to his blanket, and closed his eyes.

"Play a lullaby for me, Lily." He murmured absentmindedly. Lily looked at him blankly.

"Excuse me? Why?" she asked.

"Just do it." He murmured once more.

She picked up the guitar and cleared her throat. _I don't like him when he's sick he forgot that I can't sing—not that I like him when he's not or anything. _

She played a lullaby by the guitar, which she was thought when she was ten, and hummed along with it.

Lily stopped when she heard James snore, and chuckled to herself silently.

She picked up her bag, turned off the lights and opened the door carefully.

"Sweet dreams,"she murmured, and closed the door quietly.

She may, or may have not, heard something suspicious that sounded like, _"I still love you. I hope you do too."_

**oOo**

**Isn't that… sweet?**

**I don't know, why don't you tell me?**

_**~BlackLily17**_


End file.
